


hear my howl, my love. that try to reach you

by mikhail (cas_septimus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Pagan God Michael, Werewolf Dean
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/mikhail
Summary: Bahkan saat Dean masih manusia, dia tahu ini salah. Hubungan ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and CW Network

Dean hanya makhluk hina, darahnya terkutuk dan dia bahkan bukan lagi manusia. Dia tidak pantas mendambakan seorang dewa, persetan jika sang entinitas mulia menyambut perasaannya dan membanting martabat demi menyambangi sang manusia serigala.

Dia tidak berubah menjadi monster tanpa alasan. Bagi orang tuanya dia adalah seorang ksatria, bagi adiknya dia adalah martir kebablasan, dan bagi Michael dia adalah Dean; makhluk paling jelita yang terus membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Michael mengunjungi ketika matahari sudah tertidur, setiap hari bahkan pada bulan purnama. Menemaninya berbincang dan bercumbu. Memadu kasih dalam gua kotor ditemani suara jangkrik dan air mengalir.

Namun semua hal memiliki harganya masing-masing. Sama seperti Sam yang bisa hidup normal sebagai manusia, masa-masa bahagianya dengan Michael juga menagih bayarannya.

Langit gelap gulita dan badai menyerang desa selama berhari-hari. Membuat Dean yang tinggal di gua sejak tranformasi pertamanya cemas setengah mati terhadap keadaan keluarganya. Angkasa seakan murka, angin kencang mematahkan ranting pohon dan menerbangkannya entah kemana, petir menyambar-nyambar dan hujan deras menerpa tanpa ampun. Seluruh makhluk berdo'a kepada para dewa untuk menghentikan badai mengerikan ini; tidak terkecuali Dean, yang juga berdo'a supaya kekasihnya turun ke bumi dan menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di atas sana.

Do'anya pun terkabul. Sayang kabar baik tidak menyusul.

"Mereka bilang aku telah melakukan dosa." Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman masam. "Dan ini adalah konsekuensinya. Para bedebah itu..." dia menghela nafas panjang.

Jantung Dean berdebar tak karuan.  _Ini salahku,_ desisnya dalam hati. Jika saja dia tidak berdo'a kepada Michael waktu itu, jika saja dia sadar diri dengan tempatnya, jika saja dia-

"Dean. Hentikan." Suara tegas Michael menghentikan sesi mengutuk diri Dean. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa kalau Sang Dewa selalu mendengar suara hatinya.

Tangan halus Michael menjamah rahang Dean, kulitnya terasa kasar karena kotoran dan debu serta rambut-rambut halus yang belum dicukur.

"Dean, dengarkan aku," ujarnya lembut. "Ini bukan salahmu, oke? Para Dewa yang lain hanya bersikap kekanakan karena aku menolak untuk menikahi bidadari pilihan mereka."

Dean menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak. Ini jelas salahku. Jika saja waktu itu aku... aku..."

"Sstt...." Jemarinya bergerak dari rahang ke bibir. Michael meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Dean yang juga kasar. "Bukan salahmu kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu, Dean. Ingatlah kalau dulu aku yang terus mengejarmu."

Michael mungkin berusaha membuat Dean merasa baikan. Tapi yang Dean rasakan malah perasaan bersalah yang jadi berlipat-lipat.

"Dean...."

Dean menyingkirkan tangan Michael dari wajahnya. "Mau dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun kita tahu ini salah, Mike," ujar Dean lirih. Pada akhirnya dia mengucapkan kebenaran itu, pahit memang. Dan walau Michael jelas sudah tahu, Dean pada akhirnya harus tetap memberikan penegasan. "Kau ini Dewa, kau disembah dan dipuja para manusia. Sementara aku..." dia menarik nafas panjang. "Aku ini makhluk hina. Aku bahkan lebih rendah dari manusia."

"Itu tidak benar!" Seru Michael. "Kau ini agung, kau ini mulia, kau ini suci! Setidaknya begitulah dimataku! Dimata kekasihmu!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau-"

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" Potong Michael gusar. "Aku ini  _dewa_ , Dean. Jika di mata seorang dewa kau ini makhluk mulia maka kenapa kau masih ambil pusing dengan pendapat orang-orang?"

"Karena aku realistis!" Seru Dean. "Dan tidak ingin hal-hal buruk menimpa keluargaku!" Persetan dengan semua. Dean mencintai Michael. Seekor manusia serigala mencintai Dewa. Dia mencintainya. Sangat. Tapi tidak melebihi cintanya pada keluarganya. Yang sampai dia reka korbankan kemanusiaan dan kebebasannya demi mereka.

" _I can fix this!"_ balas Michael.

" _No, you can't_ ," bisik Dean.

Mendung di langit seakan pindah ke wajah Michael. Selama sesaat Dean menyesali perkataannya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Michael pelan.

Pelan-pelan Dean menyentuh jemari Michael yang dingin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Waktu kita terbatas, oke? Kolega-kolegamu itu tidak sabaran orangnya, dan kita tidak bisa membiarkan badai lebih lama lagi. Tanggul bisa jebol dan semua orang akan mati," ujarnya setengah memohon.

"Semua orang kecuali kau." Michael tidak setuju. Karena tentu saja dia akan menyelamatkan sang manusia serigala.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup bahagia dengan mengetahui keluarga dan teman-temanku mati karena aku menerima pinanganmu," ujar Dean jujur.

Michael terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana jika aku juga menyelamatkan mereka?"

Dean mendesah. Dia tahu kalau Michael sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya. "Dewa-dewa yang lain tidak akan membiarkannya, Mike. Kau tahu jelas itulah konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu."

"Aku bisa mencoba," ujar Michael sungguh-sungguh.

Sang manusia serigala tertawa. "Dan membiarkanmu mati dalam prosesnya? Mending jangan deh. Lebih baik kehilangan satu daripada seribu."

Michael menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selainmu, Dean."

"Kalau begitu jangan," ujar Dean. "Jangan cintai dia. Cukup nikahi saja."

"Lalu kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi-"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"-selamanya," ujar Michael getir.

Dean menggigit bibirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Tidak apa-apa," dia mengulangi ucapan sebelumnya. " _We do have a great time, don't we?"_ Dia mencoba tersenyum. Yang sepertinya gagal.

Michael hanya terdiam.

"Dengar," ujar Dean separo putus asa. "Aku mencintaimu, oke? Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai itu terasa menyakitkan karena rasa cintaku adalah berkah dan kutukan di saat yang sama. Tapi aku juga mencintai keluargaku." Dia berhenti sejenak, memanfaatkan jeda untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan berlutut di depan Michael. "Dan aku tidak akan minta maaf, karena... karena aku mencintai mereka lebih dari aku mencintaimu. Aku rela menyongsong maut ke gua serigala untuk menyelamatkan Sam, walau aku pasti menjadi  _mereka_ dalam prosesnya jika tidak mati. Dan sekarang, aku berlutut di depan Dewa Bulan yang mulia, memohon kepadanya untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya dan menerima pinangan bidadari embun demi menyelamatkan keluarga dan teman-temanku; demi menyelamatkan desaku, tempat aku lahir, besar dan bertemu denganmu." 

Hening lama sebelum Sang Dewa mengeluarkan tawa hambar. " _You and your martyrdom tendency,"_ ujarnya pelan.

Dean bersusah payah menyeringai. "Cinta... itu menghancurkan. Akulah buktinya."

"Yeah," ujar Michael pelan. "Kau bukti nyatanya."

"Serius, Michael." Genggamannya mengerat. " _If you love me, please let go."_

Sang Dewa Bulan balas menggenggamnya erat. Dia lalu membungkuk dan mencium bibir Dean. Bibirnya tidak lagi halus, melainkan kasar dan pecah-pecah karena tidak makan dan minum selama berhari-hari. Tapi bagi Michael itu tetap bibir yang sama ranumnya dengan bibir remaja tanggung yang menghanyutkan persembahan di sungai untuknya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia menyelipkan lidahnya ke mulut Dean, mengabsen satu persatu gigi-gigi tajam kekasihnya -bukti dari tranformasinya.

Michael mendorong Dean hingga tubuhnya terbaring di lantai gua. Kedua biji mata mereka saling memantulkan ekspresi terluka masing-masing.

"Aku serius, Dean," ujar Michael pelan. "Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu."

"Kalau begitu jangan," bisik Dean. "Jangan cintai dia." Sang manusia serigala memohon dengan seluruh jiwanya.

Sang Dewa tertawa lirih. "Pasti, Dean. Pasti."

 

* * *

 

Badai berhenti tepat pada keesokan malam. Langit mendadak cerah, tanpa awan dan berhiaskan gemintang. Sementara bulan purnama menggantung di langit, bersinar dengan begitu indahnya.

Di muka gua, seekor serigala memandang sang dewa malam dengan tatapan kerinduan dan terluka. Dia bukanlah pungguk, dia adalah makhluk hina yang menukar hatinya demi kehidupan orang-orang yang dia cintai.

Sang manusia serigala melolong, suaranya begitu nyaring sampai terdengar ke desa yang ada di seberang sungai.

Sementara disana, dalam salah satu pondok dingin di desa yang belum pulih pasca diterpa badai berhari-hari; Sam Winchester menerbangkan lampion. Orang-orang menatapnya aneh, mereka tidak mengerti. Namun Sam tidak peduli, hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan sebagai rasa terimakasih atas pengorbanan kakaknya.

**Author's Note:**

> nyampah terus micheeaaaannnnnnn iiiiiii regreeeettttttt nooottthhhiiiinnnnggggggg~


End file.
